thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Milton Mamet
Milton ist ein schlauer Mann, der auch ohne eine Ausbildung im wissenschaftlichen Bereich, das Verhalten der Zombies in Woodbury untersucht. Er möchte auf diesem Weg dem Governor helfen die "neue" Welt zu verstehen. Durch sein Engagement ist er als Berater des Governors anzusehen.Informationen über Milton (EW.com) - Erste Preview-Informationen über den neuen TV-Charakter Charakterverlauf Staffel 3 Zeit der Ernte Milton befindet sich gerade im Labor, als der Governor herein kommt und nach Ergebnissen fragt. Milton ist von den Zombies fasziniert, die Michonne seit Monaten bei sich hatte. Er hat festgestellt, dass sie jegliches Interesse am fressen verlieren, wenn man ihnen die Arme und den Unterkiefer abnimmt. Später sitzt er mit dem Governor, Andrea und Michonne beim gemeinsamen Frühstück. Noch immer von den beiden Zombies fasziniert beginnt er Fragen an Michonne zu stellen, die ihn allerdings mit Schweigen straft. Der Governor beginnt daraufhin über etwas anderes zu sprechen, bis er zu einem Notfall gerufen wird. Das Frühstück ist damit beendet. Anruf Er besorgt zwei kühle Getränke von einem Stand und gibt Andrea eines ab. Er beklagt sich bei ihr darüber, dass für die Festivitäten so viel Strom verschwendet wird. Es fällt ihm schwer, ihre Frage, wie der große Abend-Event denn nun aussehen würde, zu beantworten. Der Governor hält eine Rede an seine Bevölkerung in der er erklärt, dass sie aus wenigen Mitgliedern und Vorräten diese Gemeinschaft aufgebaut haben, auf die er sehr stolz ist. Er erhebt sein Glas und trinkt auf sie. Danach nimmt er Merle und Milton mit in sein Haus, um einige Getränkekartons zu holen. Milton beschwert sich über die Energieverschwendung, doch der Governor und Merle wollen unbedingt feiern. Selbst einen Kompromiss, das Fest um sechs bis zehn Tage zu verschieben, lehnen beide ab. Schließlich gibt Milton auf. Später am Tag wird er von Merle und Caesar mitgenommen, um Zombies einzufangen. Sie fahren zu einer Zombie-Falle und heben ein Netz voller Untoter heraus. Milton sucht sich einen der kleineren aus. Merle drückt ihm eine Stange in die Hand und lässt das Netz öffnen. Ein weiblicher Zombie kommt aus dem Netz und attackiert Milton. Er schafft es nicht, sie zu bändigen, und sie beißt ihm in den Arm. Er hat diese Stelle jedoch zuvor mit Klebeband gesichert, weshalb er keine Verletzung erleiden muss. Merle lobt ihn dafür und tötet den Zombie. Er bekommt von Caesar einen anderen Zombie hingehalten, den er zu Boden drückt und ihm die Zähne zieht. Abends geht auch Milton in die Arena, um sich das Ereignis anzusehen. Er macht jedoch keinen glücklichen Eindruck, weshalb er vom Governor aufgefordert wird, doch endlich Spaß zu haben. Die Lichter gehen an und es findet ein Kampf zwischen Merle und einem Herausforderer sowie einem halben Dutzend Zombies statt. Merle gewinnt schließlich überlegen. Tod vor der Tür Milton klopft an die Tür des Governors. Dieser öffnet im Bademantel und möchte wissen, was los sei. Milton sagt ihm, dass der sterbenskranke Mr. Coleman nun soweit sei. Der Governor versichert ihm zu folgen, woraufhin Milton zum Labor voran geht. Dort angekommen führt er das übliche Ritual mit Mr. Coleman durch. Er lässt eine Glocke erklingen und spielt dann ein Lied vor. Hin und wieder fragt er ihn nach seiner Frau, seinen Kindern und seinem Namen, um dies so stark wie möglich in sein Unterbewusstsein zu speichern. Hierbei soll der Patient seine Hand heben als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hat. Der Governor betritt den Raum gemeinsam mit Andrea. Er dankt Mr. Coleman für seine freiwillige Hilfsbereitschaft und lässt die Frau zur Unterstützung zurück. Andrea weiß nicht, was sie machen soll, doch Milton muss seinen Rhythmus einhalten. Er gibt ihr zu verstehen, die Musik zu unterbrechen, während er die Glocke erklingen lässt. Dann lässt sie die Musik weiterlaufen als Milton Mr. Coleman befragt. Danach erklärt er Andrea, dass er untersuchen will, ob ein Rest an Bewusstsein zurück bleibt und man diesen abfragen kann. Mr. Coleman ist klar, dass sein Ende naht. Er bittet Milton, die Musik spielen zu lassen. Dann verstirbt er. Milton und Andrea fesseln ihn ans Bett und warten auf das Wiedererwachen der Leiche. Andrea ist der Meinung, dass nach der Rückkehr nichts mehr vom der einstigen Persönlichkeit der Verstorbenen übrig bleibt - sie sind einfach nur Monster. Milton ist sich in dieser Angelegenheit jedoch nicht sicher. Er hat seine Eltern früh verloren und war ein Einzelkind. Soziale Kontakte sind nicht seine Stärken gewesen und er arbeitete von zuhause aus. Zu Mr. Coleman hat er jedoch durch die vielen Sitzungen eine engere Beziehung aufgebaut. Schließlich erwacht der Leichnam zu neuem Leben. Zuerst orientiert er sich ziellos. Milton beginnt mit dem Ritual, worauf der Zombie aufmerksam wird. Als Milton zu den Punkt kommt, wo er von den Kindern des Verstorbenen spricht, krallt dieser sich mit der Hand in die Matratze. Er deutet dies als Zeichen, welches Mr. Coleman nicht zeigen konnte, da er festgebunden war. Er löst die Fesseln der Hand, doch der Untote greift nach Milton. In letzter Sekunde schafft es Andrea, den Zombie mit ihrem Messer endgültig zu erledigen. Sichtlich geschockt von den Ereignissen zieht sich Milton zurück, um die Ergebnisse zu dokumentieren. Der Governor, Merle und Crowley haben von zwei Gefangenen erfahren, dass ein von Untoten überranntes Gefängnis von lediglich 10 Personen gesäubert wurde. Milton wird zu einer Besprechung geholt. Er kann sich nicht erklären, wie diese wenigen Menschen in der Roten Zone das Gefängnis unter ihre Kontrolle bringen konnten. Der Governor ist sich jedoch sicher, dass es dort draußen entweder eine gewaltige Streitmacht oder sehr gute Kämpfer geben muss. Er verlangt von Merle, ihm gegenüber absolut loyal zu sein, denn Merles Bruder Daryl ist Teil dieser Gruppe. Merle versichert, dem Governor treu zu bleiben. Danach fordert er Crowley und Merle auf, das Gefängnis zu erkunden. Die Besprechung endet und Milton geht. Siehe, dein Bruder Woodbury wird von einer Gruppe Angreifer attackiert. Der Governor und einige Wachen treffen sich in seinem Labor. Milton wirft ein, dass es vielleicht keine Angreifer waren, doch Merle erklärt, dass Warren von ihnen getötet wurde. Darauf hin werden Patrouillen eingeteilt. Milton kommt sofort in die Krankenstation gelaufen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass der Governor bei einem Angriff schwer verletzt wurde. Gerade als er sich über den Zustand von Philip erkundigen möchte, kommt Merle ebenfalls herein gelaufen und unterbricht das Gespräch. Er berichtet, dass die Angreifer entkommen konnten. Später befindet er sich in der Arena, als der Governor eine Rede an sein Volk hält. Kriegsrecht Er muss Andrea zurück halten, die plötzlich Daryl Dixon, den Bruder von Merle, als Freund wiedererkennt. Sie will zum Governor um ihn zu bitten das Leben der beiden zu verschonen. Dieser erklärt jedoch, dass hierüber das Volk entscheidet. Er verkündet, dass sich die Brüder auf Leben und Tot bekämpfen sollen. Der Sieger wird frei gelassen. Merle erklärt seine Loyalität und beginnt gegen Daryl zu kämpfen. Es werden einige Zombies in die Arena geführt. Kurz darauf hört man Schüsse und die Menge gerät in Panik. Milton flieht mit den anderen. Am nächsten Morgen wartet Milton auf Andrea, die aus der Krankenstation heraus kommt und von den Verwundeten berichtet. Er war zuvor beim Governor, dieser hat sich jedoch in sein Zimmer gesperrt und will niemanden sehen. Auf der Straße sind die Leute noch immer in Angst und Schrecken. Sie versuchen aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Einige fahren mit ihren Autos vor und hupen laut. Caesar versucht die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Andrea versucht zu vermitteln, als plötzlich eine Frau laut aufschreit. Sie eilen zu ihr und erschießen einige Zombies. Als Milton und die restlichen dazu kommen sehen sie Richard Foster gebissen am Boden liegen. Karen bittet etwas für ihn zu tun, doch alle sind wie gelähmt. Der Governor erscheint und erschießt den Mann. Ohne ein Wort kehrt er in sein Haus zurück. Andrea folgt ihm und will ihn zur Rede stellen. Milton bleibt bei der Menge. Als die Unruhen immer schlimmer werden geht er hinauf um nach Hilfe vom Governor zu bitten. Dieser stellt sich jedoch stur und bleibt in seinem Zimmer. Andrea kommt mit ihm hinunter. Durch Caesars Hilfe gelingt es ihm die Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er berichtet, dass der Zaun gesichert und die Beißer beseitigt wurden. Die Menge will jedoch eine Erklärung des Governors. Andrea ergreift schließlich das Wort und beruhigt das Volk, indem sie der Menge verdeutlicht, dass der Zusammenhalt wichtig ist und sie nur gemeinsam diese schwierige Zeit überstehen werden. Zuflucht Milton sitzt in seinem Labor und versucht einen meditativen Zustand zu erlangen. Plötzlich schmeißt der Governor sein Funkgerät auf den Tisch. Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen und erklärt, was er gerade gemacht hat. Er nimmt das Gerät und wechselt die Batterien. Dabei hört er einen Funkspruch über einen Transporter. Der Governor erzählt ihm, dass er ihn sehr schätzt und als Freund betrachtet. Gerührt von diesen Worten erklärt Milton, dass auch er den Governor als Freund sieht. Dieser sagt, dass Martinez eine Kugel fangen würde, wenn er ihn darum bitten würde. Milton bestätigt, dass er das Selbe tun würde. Dann gesteht der Governor, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, wem gegenüber Andrea loyal ist. Milton sieht die Zweifel als berechtigt, wenn er an ihre Beziehung zu Merle denkt. Schließlich bittet der Governor ihn darum ein Auge auf sie zu haben und geht. Milton läuft über die Hauptstraße, als er von Andrea angesprochen wird. Sie möchte wissen, wo der Governor ist. Er antwortet ausweichend, dass er auf einer Besorgungstour ist. Sie will jedoch genau wissen, wo er hin gegangen ist. Als Milton ihr keine klare Antwort gibt, läuft sie zielstrebig davon. Er ruft ihr noch hinterher, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um den Governor machen braucht. Judas In der Wohnung vom Governor sitzt Milton über den Listen der Bewohner. Er zählt ihm vor, dass sie zwanzig wehrfähige Männer und Frauen haben. Wenn sie die chronisch Kranken hinzu zählen, dann sind es sechsundzwanzig. Der Governor will auch Jungendliche ab 13 Jahren hinzu rechnen. Damit sind es fünfunddreißig. Andrea kommt ins Zimmer, worauf hin Milton seine Sachen zusammen packt und geht. Der Governor inspiziert später die neuen wehrfähigen Menschen. Milton erklärt ihm bei Ms. McLeod, dass sie diejenige mit einer Gelenkkrankheit ist. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie eine andere Aufgabe für die Dame finden und geht weiter. Andrea ruft herein, dass Noah Asthmatiker ist. Der Governor fragt ihn, ob er eine Waffe halten kann und lässt ihn in der Armee. An der Hauptmauer versucht Andrea ihn zu überreden ihr bei der Flucht aus Woodbury zu helfen, damit sie ohne das Wissen des Governors ins Gefängnis gelangen kann. Sofort meldet er diese Illoyalität seinem Freund, dem Governor. Er fordert Milton auf ihr zu helfen. Dieser ist verunsichert, ob er auf die Probe gestellt wird, doch es ist dessen Ernst. Milton bringt Andrea in den Wald. Dort fangen sie einen Zombie, schlagen ihm die Arme ab und brechen ihm den Unterkiefer. Vier Fremde kommen aus dem Wald und erledigen einen Zombie. Die Gruppen sind überrascht einander zu sehen. Andrea will mit ihrem Zombie los ziehen und überlässt die Gruppe Milton. Dieser führt sie nach Woodbury, wo sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, damit sich Dr. Stevens um sie kümmern kann. Der Governor kommt und spricht mit ihnen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Tyreese, Allen, Ben und Sasha bereits im Gefängnis waren. Milton fragt, ob sie ihm eine Karte zeichnen könnten. Der Governor hält sie jedoch zurück und verschiebt dies auf den nächsten Tag. Dann verlassen beide den Raum. Das Ultimatum Andrea hat ein Treffen zwischen den Anführern der beiden verfeindeten Gruppen organisiert. Milton fährt als Geschichtsschreiber mit und notiert sich, was passiert. Sie werden von Daryl und Hershel mit Waffen empfangen. Nachdem sich beide Gruppen beleidigt haben, senken sie schließlich die Waffen. Andrea geht hinein um bei der Verhandlung zu helfen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten wird sie hinaus geschickt. Einige Zombies nähern sich ihrer Position, sodass sie mit den anderen Männern los geht um die Gefahr zu beseitigen. Milton bleibt bei Hershel zurück. Die beiden Männer reden miteinander. Milton überlässt ihm sein Notizbuch um darin zu lesen. Neugierig fragt er nach der Amputation und erfährt, dass Hershel gebissen wurde und die befallene Stelle sofort amputiert wurde, was ihm das Leben rettete. Er möchte unbedingt den verbliebenen Stumpf anschauen, doch Hershel lehnt ab. Nachdem Andrea von dem Kampf gegen die Untoten zurück gekommen ist und eine weile deprimiert dasitzt, geht Hershel zu ihr und lässt Milton zurück. Der Governor und Rick Grimes kommen aus dem Gebäude. Die Gruppen trennen sich und fahren in ihr jeweiliges Lager zurück. Dort erklärt er Milton und Caesar, dass sie Michonne übergeben bekommen und dann alle anderen Gefängnis-Überlebenden töten werden. Milton wendet ein, dass dies ein Massaker ist, doch der Governor sieht den Vorteil dieses Hinterhalts stärker als seine moralischen Einwände. Er grüßt sogar Andrea freundlich und dankt ihr für die Vermittlung des Gespräches. Der Fang Milton erfährt, dass alle Bewohner zu dem Treffen und dem Kampf gegen Rick gehen. Andrea tritt hinzu und wundert sich, warum so stark aufgerüstet wird, wenn sie einen Deal haben. Milton erklärt ihr kurz angebunden, dass dies eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme sei. Dann sucht er den Governor auf. Er findet ihn im Verhörraum, den er zu einer Folterkammer umgerüstet hat. Milton will gerade gehen, als der Governor ihn zurück ruft. Für Milton geht er zu weit. Er dachte bislang, dass sie sich eine neue Welt aufbauen wollen. Der Governor erklärt, dass der Tod seiner Tochter gerächt werden muss. Milton nimmt Andrea beiseite. Er erklärt ihr, dass der Deal eine Lüge ist und was der Governor wirklich plant. Dann zeigt er ihr die Folterkammer. Sie beschließt, dass der Mann zu sterben hat. Der Governor kommt in die Folterkammer und legt einige Instrumente zusammen. Dann spielt er eine Pfeifmelodie auf ein Tonband. Milton drückt sich in den Schatten. Er sieht, wie Andrea auf ihn zielt. Sofort greift er ihr hinein und sichert die Waffe. Der Governor verschwindet und die Chance ist vorbei. Später erklärt er ihr in ihrem Zimmer, dass durch seinen Tod nichts geändert werden würde, außer dass auch Andrea sterben müsste. Sie fordert ihn auf ins Gefängnis über zu laufen. Er jedoch betrachtet Woodbury trotz allem als seine Heimat und erklärt, dass er den Governor kannte, als er noch Philip hieß. Sie akzeptiert, erklärt ihm jedoch, dass er fortan nicht wegschauen kann von den Taten, die er verübt. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Andrea verschwunden ist, fragt ihn der Governor aus. Er erkennt, dass Milton ihr die Pläne verraten hat und wird sehr wütend. In der Nacht fährt Milton heimlich hinaus zur Zombie-Falle und zündet dort alle Untoten an. Am nächsten Tag trifft Milton auf den Governor. Er fragt ihn, ob er schon Andrea gefunden hat. Dieser verneint. Danach bekundet Milton sein Beileid wegen der Untoten und hofft, dass der Schuldige gefunden wird. Der Governor wirft ihm vor, dass durch seine Zombie-Verbrennung acht Menschen gestorben sind. Milton hingegen erwidert, dass es mehr gewesen wären, wenn der Governor sie auf die Bevölkerung und die Feinde losgelassen hätte. Stirb und töte Der Governor schlägt auf den gefesselten Milton ein, bis dieser blutüberströmt den Kopf nicht mehr aufrecht halten kann. Dann hält er ihm das Gesicht hoch und erklärt ihm mit sanfter Stimme, dass er ihm das antun musste, damit er erfährt, was es heißt wirklich zu leben. Er macht ihm zum Vorwurf, dass durch seine Verbrennung der Zombies die Bewohner in Gefahr gebracht wurden. Milton erwidert, dass dem Governor doch die Verluste egal sind und er mit dem Einsatz der Zombies auch jederzeit eigene Opfer in Kauf genommen hätte. Er stimmt zu. Dann erklärt er Milton, dass man nur dann lebt, wenn man Blut und Schießpulver schmeckt. Sein ehemaliger Berater fragt nach Penny. Philip erklärt, dass er ihr zwar ein schlechter Vater, aber ein besserer Beschützer gewesen sein könnte, wenn er so wäre, wie er jetzt ist. Milton will wissen, was mit Andrea passiert ist. Der Governor führt ihn zu ihr. Sie sitzt gefesselt an dem Folterstuhl im Nachbarzimmer. Sofort erklärt sie, dass sie jedes Wort mit angehört hat und versucht an den Governor zu appellieren. Dieser erklärt, dass er die Wahrheit etwas verbogen hat und nun einen wilden Mob hat, der die Gefängnis-Bewohner tot sehen will. Er fordert Milton auf die Folterwerkzeuge zu nehmen dieser stellt sich ungeschickt an und lässt das Tablett fallen. Er hebt die Instrumente wieder auf, lässt jedoch eine Kombizange für Andrea liegen. Nachdem er das Tablett hinaus gebracht hat, fordert der Governor ihn auf mit einem Dolch Andrea zu ermorden und damit sein Ansehen bei ihm wieder herzustellen. Milton geht wenige Schritte auf die Frau zu, dreht sich dann um und will den Governor töten. Dieser wehrt sich jedoch und im darauf folgenden Gerangel ersticht er Milton. Er lässt ihn sterbend zurück und erklärt ihm, dass man heute entweder tötet oder stirbt und dann tötet. Milton erzählt Andrea, nachdem der Governor gegangen ist, dass er eine Zange für sie hingelegt hat. Er fordert sie auf diese zu nehmen, sich zu befreien und ihn dann zu erledigen. Sie versucht ihm Hoffnung zu geben, indem sie ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn retten wird, doch er weiß, dass er sterben wird. Andrea berichtet ihm, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte den Governor zu töten. Milton erklärt, dass er sie gehindert hat, doch sie meint eine frühere Chance, während ihr gemeinsamer Peiniger schlief. Milton wird immer ruhiger und versucht gegen den Tod anzukämpfen. Er verstirbt schließlich und erwacht etwas später als Zombie. Nach kurzer Orientierung kommt er langsam auf Andrea zugelaufen. Sie kann sich befreien, doch Milton beißt ihr ins Schlüsselbein, kurz bevor sie ihn erledigt. Besonderheiten * Milton und Merle haben eine konkurrierende Beziehung insbesondere vor dem Governor versuchen sie ihre gegenseitigen Interessen zu verdeutlichen. * Er wird von Merle und dem Governor "Milti" genannt * Milton hat versucht den Governor zu töten * Er hat öfter Angst vor der Macht des Govenors * Milton ist ein Einzelkind, dessen Eltern schon frühzeitig gestorben sind. Er hatte vor der Seuche kaum soziale Kontakte und arbeitete von zuhause aus. * Er führte regelmäßig Protokoll über Ereignisse allerart für die Nachwelt * Milton wollte für wissenschaftliche Zwecke den Stumpf von Hershel sehen, durfte aber nicht weil Hershel dort Waffen versteckte. Sonstiges * Weitere Informationen zu Milton Trivia * Der Charakter wurde für die TV-Serie erschaffen und ist in den Comics nicht zu finden. * Robert Kirkman und Glen Mazzara wollen mit diesem Charakter zeigen, dass sich auch Leute nützlich machen, die nicht mit Stärke oder Geschicklichkeit aufwarten können. * Milton erinnert an Dr. Logan aus Zombie 2 (Day of the Dead - 1985) von George A. Romero. Dieser hatte in einem unterirdischen Bunker Experimente an Zombies vorgenommen um sie besser zu verstehen. In diesem Film versuchte der Professor ihnen Wissen wieder anzutrainieren, um mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.thumb Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Woodbury Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 3